konoha internado para señoritas
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: te conocí en verano y no puedo aguantar hasta navidad para volverte a ver… No me importa incluso vestirme de mujer, para estar cerca de ti naruto.Yaoi lemon -con sus manos se tapo su virilidad, ella era tan chica como yo.DEALIZARDI


Konoha Internado para señoritas

Sumary: te conocí en verano y no puedo aguantar hasta navidad para volverte a ver…

No me importa incluso vestirme de mujer, para estar cerca de ti lemon

Capitulo 1 Vale la pena. Yo gay y tú chica.

Por los pasillos del prestigiado instituto salen de la dirección un hombre mayor y una jovencita ambos de cabello negro.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Sasuke?- decía el mayor de los dos.

- Por supuesto que sí, no me importa mi orgullo de Uchiha, a partir de hoy no me llames sasuke. Entendido hermano.

- sí, como tu digas, menos mal que nuestra familia trabaja en el gobierno, sino seguramente no hubiéramos podido falsificar estos documentos.

- cállate, alguien puede escuchar. – se detuvieron frente a la habitación numero 7 – bien esta es mi recamara, adiós aniki.

- adiós tonto ototo, y será mejor que no permitas que te descubran, y vuelvas a casa- dijo con una sonrisa bien marcada.- nos veremos hasta invierno.

Entre a la habitación, estaba vacía salvo por que parecía que mi compañera se encontraba en el baño, me di cuenta por el sonido del agua al caer. Sasuke se recostó en la cama y empezó a recordar las razones por las que se encontraba en ese sitio.

- Es extraño estar en un lugar con puras mujercitas, con la fobia que me dan, no es que me den miedo, pero son insoportables, siempre me persiguen, en mi anterior colegio era mixto, y es una tortura todas iban tras de mi, las chicas me adoraban de una forma enfermiza, y los chicos me odiaban por el simple hecho de que ninguna los pelaba por mi culpa, pero ese no era el punto sino que a mi no me gustan las chicas, en realidad yo estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo en ese instituto suigetsu, pero el esta comprometido con la hija de una empresa muy importante una chica llamada Karin. Si lo se y por que no entre a uno para hombres, porque mis padres quieren herederos, y no querían que yo me fuera a hacer gay o algo así, con eso de que les parezco carita a todos.

Note que el ruido de la regadera se silencio.

- Entonces mi tortura comenzó en verano de este año, cuando la hija de mis vecinos decidió pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Lamentablemente solo la vi dos días, y en esos días me pareció perfecta, descubrí que asistía a este instituto, yo me enamore de ella, casi a primera vista, pero ella ni me pelo, solo me ignoro, como si le molestara que la miraran, me imagino porque pues tiene un cuerpo perfecto para ser una niña de mi misma edad. Y cometí la mayor locura de todas, me cambie el nombre a Sasuki, falsifique documentos para entrar aquí, y entonces la enamorare, hasta que solo pueda estar tras de mi. Hasta que solo tenga ojos para mí. Solo le encuentro una falla a mi plan, como rayos la voy a enamorar de mi fingiendo ser una chica.

En ese momento salio la chica que se encontraba en la ducha, con el uniforme de dicha escuela. Una chica rubia de piel bronceada y unas extrañas marcas en el rostro. Que por lo visto quedo paralizada al verme sentado en la cama.

- etto, ¿eres mi compañera de habitación?- pregunto la chica- wow es muy hermosa por dios ni el berrinche que le hice a oba-chan, por que me puso a una niña por compañera jeje – pensó para si la chica que acababa de salir del baño con el cabello mojado-

- eso parece- contesto sasuke- soy Sasuki mucho gusto- dijo mientras su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

- hola soy Naruko- sonrisa encantadora.- jeje bueno supongo que como eres nueva, me toca a mi presentarte a todas las demás y ser tu guía en este colegio jeje, claro si no te molesta- y no paraba de hablar.- una vez que acomodes tus cosas, salgamos para que así no tengas problemas mañana que empieces tus clases.

-mh- grandioso lo único que me faltaba es que me pusieran por compañera de habitación a la chica que me gusto, aunque pensándolo bien esto es mas que perfecto ku ku ku- pensó Sasuke.

Así me acople rápidamente a las chicas solo había un par de reglas que yo tenia que cumplir estando en este internado. Por ejemplo no me baño cuando están las demás chicas en los vestidores, también finjo que me gusta algún artista masculino. Lo más difícil fue la primera noche en este lugar, porque tenía la chicas de mis sueños en el mismo cuarto y yo no puedo hacer nada eso era frustrante.- pensaba Sasuke demasiado fue una difícil noche, pero las demás fueron bastante más tranquilas especialmente porque poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la situación.

Por otro lado Naruko discutía con una mujer rubia en la dirección.

- no abuela esto es una locura como se te ocurrió ponerme a una compañera de cuarto, que locura, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta controlarme, por dios soy un adolescente, y no respondo si ella se queja de que la viole, ENTENDIDO.

- Mira Naruko las cosas no son tan fáciles tu aceptaste la situación y no nos dejaste intervenir; pudimos haber hecho algo ante la situación todo se pudo haber arreglado con alguna operación aquí y otra allá, pero no aceptaste esa opción.

- Es que por dios es mi cuerpo no pueden simplemente meterle mano y listo aaaaaargh.- grito con fastidio Naruko antes de salir de la dirección encontrándose con Sasuki, que se encontraba a punto de llamar a la puerta; pero Tsunade aún no dejaba de hablar.

- escúchame Naruko, Sasuki sera tu compañera y fin de la discusión… oh cariño pasa- dijo cuando noto que estaba Sasuki en la entrada.

Al caer la oscuridad las señoritas se iban cada una a su habitación.

- etto oye no creas que me caes mal y por eso fui a hablar con Tsunade, es solo que…

- ¿eres lesbiana?- soltó Sasuki así como así ni siquiera el mismo se creía la naturalidad con la que lo dijo; eso explica porque me ignoro… -grandioso la primera chica que me gusta y es lesbiana.- pensó Sasuke.

- etto no precisamente, es más ni siquiera lose- contesto desviando la mirada antes de continuar, - escuchaste todo verdad

- si, dobe - tenía muchas dudas respecto a esa conversación, pero no sabia si preguntar o no.

- no soy dobe sasuki teme.

- mh duérmete, mira me vale si me quieres o no aquí, pero no me iré, así que puedes irte acostumbrando a mi presencia- y era verdad después del trabajo que le costo llegar ay, no se rendiría, él no era muy perseverante, pero ella valía la pena, o más bien lo que sentía por ella lo valía.

Luchar por la felicidad propia vale la pena, solo si de esa forma alguien más es feliz, había personas que siempre lo habían querido ver feliz, como ejemplo su hermano y su madre por eso aceptaron apoyarlo en su loca decisión, por otro lado su padre le dijo que con que tuviera un heredero tarde o temprano no le importaba, aunque le calo bastante ver a su segundo hijo varón vestido de colegiala.

Esa noche Naruko solo se quejo inflando sus mejillas de manera curiosa, y se echo entre las sabanas.

Poco a poco Sasuki conoció a las demás niñas del instituto. Conoció a Karin y se compadecía de su amigo y examor platónico suigetsu, porque se casaría con la tipa más loca de todas y una jodida puta, como diría vulgarmente Kiba. Eso era lo peor, si le hubieran dicho a Sasuke que las chicas de este instituto eran unas lesbianas nunca hubiera entrado, porque al igual que en su anterior escuela; lo perseguían especialmente esa tal Sakura, Karin e Ino, sin contar que la tímida Hinata se le declaro, algo que molesto enormemente a su rubia anfitriona de cuarto. Así es como lo escuchan lejos de yo poder conquistar a mi rubia, terminamos siendo rivales, todo gracias a que ella tiene preferencias por las doncellas y pues esas me persiguen por lo visto mi rival y amor, siempre intentaba por todos los medios de hacerse de novias a las chicas en cuestión. Entonces me pregunte siendo tan perfecta ¿como es posible que la hayan rechazado?, eso era inexplicable.

-Deja de estar molesta conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que me quieran esas, - encare a

Naruko una noche ya arto de la situación. No obtuve respuesta, así que decidí seguir hablando.- si tanto las quieres por que no les dices que te gustan y punto…- no quería escuchar yo la respuesta.

- justamente por que a ellas les gustan las chicas, es la razón por la que…- tomo aire- tuve que rechazarlas, cuando ellas se me declararon, yo solo les decía que no me gustaban. Pero claro que me gustan. Me emocionaba cada vez que me miraban, pero a la vez las odiaba y me odio a mi misma por eso. Seguramente si supieran la verdad, me odiaran se burlaran de mí o me expondrán en publico para que todas se rían de mi o algo peor- cada vez que hablaba y continuaba su frase su voz se fue apagando hasta llegar a un susurro. Su miraba era triste; entonces decidí saber que era de lo que se burlarían.

- ¿de que?- susurre.

- etto de que hablas.

- ¿Por qué las rechazaste? ¿De que es lo que ellas se burlarían?-pregunte acercándome más a Naruko, tal vez para darle confianza, yo quería saberlo todo sobre ella.- Prometo no burlarme, yo no soy lesbiana, tranquila no se si entenderé tu forma de ser, pero quiero saberlo.

- Es referente a lo que escuchaste hace una semana.- Se detuvo en seco- en el despacho de Tsunade. Pero yo no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

- Es algo con tu cuerpo, digo después de todo hablaron de una operación.

- Sabes Sasuki bastarda, te odio,- silencio incomodo,- por que eres la única que parece saber lo que pienso. A pesar de que todo el tiempo discutimos. No pareces mala persona.

- Eso es porque no soy mala persona y el sentimiento es mutuo. Usuratonkachi- yo en lugar de decirle eso quería decirle que la quería, pero no me salieron esas palabras.- sea cual sea el secreto creo que ellas lo entenderán después de todo tu las proteges y son tus amigas

- jajajaja eres extraña, si es cierto. La próxima semana vendrán unos chicos de otra escuela una mixta, espero vengan chicas jajaja eso sería genial-.

-Y se fue a cambiar de ropa al baño, desde que yo llegue no fue necesario explicarle la razón por la que yo me cambiaba en el baño pues ella también lo hacía. - que fácil desvío el tema- pensó sasuke.

.0.0.

Y esa semana se fue volando.

Llegaron los chicos del otro instituto pues el festival de noche de brujas los celebraban juntos ambos institutos.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste que ese era el instituto que vendría Naruko?

- eh, no pensé que importara

- rayos tengo que buscar una forma de esconderme.

- aja esa era la escuela a la que pertenecías anteriormente, acaso tenias algún novio en ella- dijo mirando de forma burlona a sasuki.

Viéndose descubierto no quedaban muchas opciones, - no, no tenía novio

-oh ya veo y pretendientes

- tampoco

- como es eso posible si eres tan hermosa- me sonroje, sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero a la ves fue tan vergonzoso que ella me dijera hermosa.

- esto sería el final, yo no soportaría estar en el festival con todos mis excompañeros en la misma escuela viéndome con un vestido, ellos seguro me reconocerían, y eso si era vergonzoso.- pensó Sasuke.

- mmm etto Sasuki, ¿te gustaría estar conmigo en el festival?- Porque le pregunto estas tonterías, claro que se la respuesta, me eh enamorado de ella, lo que siento es mucho mas fuerte a la atracción que eh tenido por esas niñas, Sasuki es diferente tiene su carácter, pero es bastante tranquila, inteligente, y no le interesa manosearme jeje, creo que mas bien la quiero por que me atrae. Sus firmes piernas, su cuerpo delgado, su cintura no tan marcada, y su pecho algo planito pero hermoso. Como si no estuviera desarrollada del todo. Maldición cada vez que pienso en ella siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago que baja hasta- oh por dios

-si,- pero ella no se espero a mi respuesta porque corrió al baño bastante nerviosa.- todo bien Naruko,

- si jejeje- contesto con una risa nerviosa.

- vale yo solo quería decirte que sí, pero no pienses que por eso somos amigos.

-¿amigos?

- quiero decir amigas – rayos que idiota soy, y entonces me aleje de la puerta del baño, hasta sentarme en mi cama, esperando a que saliera, pero pasó unos 15 minutos y no salía, mmm - ¿estas bien? Naruko- al no tener respuesta, me pegue a la puerta y escuche un quedo si, como si le doliera algo y ahogara un gemido de dolor. Eso me asusto y pensé que talvez se había caído. Espero y no este desnuda por que voy a entrar.

Abrí la puerta a la vez que le advertía que entraba, no le di tiempo a nada. Me quede paralizado ante la escena. Naruko estaba sentada en la taza del retrete, con las mejillas rojas ardiendo por el calor de su cuerpo, tenía la blusa levantada, mostrando sus firmes senos, y con una mano se tocaba un pezón, baje la vista y me encontré con algo que conocía bastante bien pero no sabía que la chica de mis sueños lo tuviera. Ella lo sostenía con su mano derecha, que subía y bajaba de esa longitud, tan larga, gruesa y apetecible, -oh por dios pero que demonios estoy pensando- Solo mire hasta ahí lo único que recuerdo es que trato de cubrirse con sus manos se tapo la virilidad que en realidad se asomaba amenazante entre sus manos.

- Lárgate –grito lanzándome un jabón, pero atine a cerrar la puerta antes.

La escena había sido tan seductora y erótica que mi amiguito empezó a despertar del sueño de la bella durmiente.

No sabia si sentirme feliz o triste por el descubrimiento de que ella era él o algo así, pero cuando Naruko por fin salio del baño, no me dirigió la palabra y se acostó en su cama.

- No es posible ahora ella sabe que soy raro maldición, demonios, que vergüenza me ha visto, kyaaaaaaa- pensaba Naruko abochornada por el encuentro, que corto totalmente su inspiración (XD)

0.0.0...

Al día siguiente llegaron todos los chicos que Sasuki ya conocía, desde el loco de Sai qe siempre lo perseguía, Gaara que hacia lo mismo, Shikamaru su mejor amigo, Kiba, el fanatico de los perros, - creo que le gusta la zoofilia- pensó Sasuke, Shino que adoraba los insectos (lo mismo que Kiba XD) Que desde hace tiempo eran novios, y chouji.

Naruko seguía sin hablarle lo había esquivado toda la mañana, pero Sasuki no se atrevía a salir de su escondite, para que todos se burlaran de él, eso si que no.

Todos mis amigos parecían estar cautivados por la belleza de Naruko, pero esta solo se limito a ignorarlos, - ahora entiendo ella me ignoro por lo que descubrí anoche…-pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

Pero ahora era estudiante y como tal le habían asignado un papel en el festival tan extraño que se llevaba a cabo. Tarde o temprano se tenían que ver.

- Oye Naruko- dijo Sasuke cuando se quedaron a solas en un aula. Naruko trato de huir al notar la situación, pero la voz de sasuke la detuvo. – No me molesta que seas hombre. Pero deja de evadirme.

- No soy hombre.

- mh pero…

- se lo que viste- interrumpió Naruko.- Pero no soy hombre aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas- se apago su voz fuerte e hiperactiva que la caracterizaba.

- nh

- estas molesta, - por alguna razón Naruko quería saberlo- te doy asco verdad.

- no

- no a que

- a ambas. A esto te referías con operarte.

- si, veras yo hace tres años durante la secundaria mi vida era completamente normal, era un chico común y corriente, hasta que los cambios en la adolescencia dieron sus frutos, me empezaron a crecer lo senos y me mis caderas se hicieron mas amplias y curvas, eso me empezó a dar vergüenza, por lo que yo no quería asistir al colegio.

Entonces mi madre un día me vio desnudo y me llevo con el doctor Kakashi, el doctor de la familia, el me dio la peor noticia de mi vida. – Silencio - me dijo que yo había nacido hermafrodita. Y en cualquier momento empezaría a reglar y demás cosas de niñas. – Se notaba la frustración en sus palabras- intentaron operarme, yo solo tenía que decidir por ser chico o chica. Pero me dan pánico las agujas, hospitales y lógicamente las operaciones. Así que me negué.

-yo solo prestaba atención y dejaba hablar a naruko.-

- entonces decidieron ingresarme a este internado, para de esa forma mantenerme al margen y que no se me ocurriera acostarme con algún hombre. Para mis padres sigo siendo un hombre. Pero ya no estoy seguro de nada.

- puedo preguntarte una cosa más.

- si- dijo Naruko

-¿siempre te has llamado así?

- no, antes me llamaba Naruto – sonrío solo para Sasuke.

- mucho gusto Naruto

-igualmente Teme.

-Sabes yo quiero decirte algo, - sasuke sabia que cuando él se enterara, nunca lo amara pero no quería seguir mintiéndole.

Pero en ese momento ingresaron los chicos que anteriormente eran mis amigos, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia mi, Gaara y shikamaru con sorpresa, Juugo y Shino inexpresivos, Kiba me miro de forma lujuriosa y Suigetsu no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Rayos me han reconocido- me maldije.

- Hola preciosas- dijo kiba y Naruto fruncio el entrecejo.

- hola sasu-chan podemos hablar contigo a solas.- dijo suigetsu de forma burlona, eso me enfado.

No, no puede.- Naruto intento defenderme, pues por lo visto se imaginaba lo que ellos querían. Muy lejos de la verdad.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada. ¿Desde cuando lo saben chicos?- me arriesgue a preguntar frente a Naruto.

- Nos lo dijo Itachi después de mucho insistir. – Dijo shikamaru- por eso aceptamos venir nosotros, pero no te hallábamos. Era como si te escondieras de nosotros.

- eso hacia.

- Esto es problemático.

- jaja los extrañaba chicos- se me había olvidado por completo Naruto. Y ellos no esperaban nada más de mí pero Kiba, Sai y Suigetsu me abrazaron.

- Es extraño abrazarte así- dijo Sai que miraba el escote de mi blusa. Y no vio venir mi golpe.

- idiota.- todos se echaron a reír, pero Naruto aun no comprendía que estaba pasando. Pero de algo si estaba seguro era de que estaba ese tipo mirando algo que le pertenecía, Sasuki le pertenecía, y no le agrado que la abrazaran, ni esa familiaridad con que le hablan, que horrendo apodo llamarla sasu-chan, sasuki nunca había dado muestras de ser una princesita que necesitara ser salvada, sabía darse su lugar, pero entonces recordó que Sasuki no era lesbiana, entonces talvez ellos la querían de esa forma, o ella a ellos.

Naruto se retiro. No soporto verla con otros chicos.

Entonces Sasuke se despidió de ellos no se verían hasta el día del festival. Aunque el no era amable ni sociable, ellos lo extrañaron. Principalmente por la poca paciencia que tenía.

Y volvió a la recamara en busca de Naruto. Pero alguien lo estampo contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo, eso no le pareció tan repugnante, pero el quería solo a Naruto, cuando aventó a su agresor, se dio cuenta de que Naruto había caído de espalda al suelo.

- Naruto, - me sonroje mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pastel.

- No sabía que te gustaran tanto los chicos, ellos tienen mucha confianza contigo, te tocan y tú no les dices nada. – Esperaba una contradicción de mi parte o reclamo, al ver que yo no dije nada, prosiguió.- me di cuenta cuando Sai te abrazo sobo tu trasero, eso me molesto. Porque yo…

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti Naruto.- dije. Me puse sobre Naruto y lo bese, él no opuso resistencia, - solo de ti.

Empecé a tocarlo, bajo la blusa del uniforme, la desabotone, mostrando sus senos, no tan pequeños, quite el brassier con dificultad.

- jeje ¿que nunca has quitado uno?

- usuratonkachi. – aunque era bastante cierto, me costaba trabajo quitarme el susodicho que tenía que utilizar.

Subí su falda, y retire su ropa interior. Lo masturbe con mi mano. Y se la empecé a lamer.

- Sasuki será mejor que lo hagas ya o sino te voy aaah, mmm- lo interrumpí pues de un bocado me metí su verga en mi cavidad bucal.

Subía y bajaba y con mi mano le tocaba los testículos. Pero por lo visto verme hacer eso lo excitó de sobremanera, pues yo no despegaba mi mirada penetrante y oscura de sus ojos azules velados por la excitación. Entonces baje y le di un beso negro, lo que provoco que arqueara la espalda, y entonces introduje mi lengua. Desde esa postura inspeccione sus partes intimas, y note que tal y como él lo había dicho era dulcemente hermafrodita.

- por dios que bien lo haces Sasuki. Ah.

Entonces decidí no tocar sus partes femeninas. Esas las dejaría para otro día. Naruto trataba de mantener la respiración tranquila algo difícil, si solo estas gimiendo de placer.

- Sasuki, yo ya no puedo más – dicho y hecho se vino en mi boca, trague una parte accidentalmente. Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese pasando su esencia a su boca.

Y entonces él se aventó sobre mí, tumbándome en la cama- ese era mi momento de crisis. Mi virginidad estaba en juego. Pero había algo que me preocupaba que viera, seguro que lo iba a notar, pues mi pene ya estaba muy erecto. – pensó sasuke.

Entonces rayos a pesar de que me acabo de venir, mi pene ya esta otra vez dura. – Pensaba Naruto- rayos Sasuki me pone muy cachondo, yo tengo que hacérselo, la deseo.

Pero cuando Naruto fricciono sus cuerpos sintió una cosa, se detuvo, como tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de sentir. Sasuke supo que ya no había secreto, y se levanto, tumbando a naruto a su lado, entonces Sasuke se puso arriba de Naruto, quitándose la molesta ropa interior, y dejando ver su bien erguido pene, bajo su falda. Que se asomaba amenazante ante la mirada de desconcierto de Naruto, el cual se sonrojo. El tronco del pene era cubierto por la tela de la falda, pero por la erección hacia arriba esta se hacia hacía atrás mostrando más de lo que debería.

- Eres hombre- logro articular Naruto.

- si, me llamo Sasuke, - dijo antes de colocar su pene en la entrada rosada del rubio. Se detuvo como pidiendo permiso a lo que Naruto solo se sonrojo, desvío la mirada y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entro en él, solo la cabeza, no quería lastimarlo mucho, pero era demasiado para el rubio, eso le dolía a mares.

- entra de una vez Sasuke bastardo, o seré yo el seme.

No era necesario que lo dijera dos veces Sasuke entendió a la primera. Y empezó a moverse poco a poco torturando al rubio, pero al menos avanzaba, hasta que sintió que estaba muy adentro se detuvo, si seguía en ese momento no podría controlarse, su entrada era insoportablemente estrecha, y le estrujaba el pene de tal forma, que seguro no podría detenerse, entonces lo lastimaría, por lo tanto decidió esperar hasta que naruto se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Pasaron un minuto eterno para ambos, cuando Naruto movió sus caderas. Intentando sentir mas de ese fuego placentero quemándole los intestinos desgarrados, por no haber usado lubricante, pero es que era un internado para su jodida suerte.

Así pasaron los segundos, los minutos, el tiempo trascurría pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención al reloj de pared de la habitación. Solo existía el placer que recibían y que daban en cada embestida o contacto de su cuerpo. En cada beso eterno tratando de mantenerlo difícilmente en el sexo.

El climax llegó para ambos varones. Sasuke masturbaba el miembro del rubio, mientras entraba y salía, de ese delicioso cuerpo que deseo con tantas ganas. Pero entonces mientras Naruto gritaba su nombre entre gemidos se vino en la mano del Uchiha, por la llegada del orgasmo contrajo sus esfínteres estrujando de esta forma todo el miembro de Sasuke. El cual no aguanto más y derramo su leche calientita en el interior del kitsune.

Así pasaron la noche en cuanto terminaron Sasuke saco su verga del interior de Naruto y se recostó a su lado. Con el uniforme de chica puesto, le dolía el cuerpo demasiado como para levantarse y tomar un baño. Así que opto por dormir en brazos de morfeo, antes de que Naruto se sintiera celoso de Morfeo.

Después de haber dado unas largas explicaciones, sobre sus razones de vestirse de chica. Naruto admitió que lo quería y que en realidad estaba celoso de que las chicas le pudieran ganar a Sasuki.

- oh vamos si acepte que me hicieras el amor, porque no aceptaría ser tu novio tebayo

- buen punto- se limito a decir Sasuke.

- pero la próxima vez yo seré el seme.

- je en tus sueños dobe- sonrisa de medio lado made in Uchiha.

Entonces Sasuke volvió a su colegio pues su padre solo le había dado permiso de estar fingiendo ser niña por un mes. No quería que se graduara como señorita.

- Yo por mi lado acepte intentar ser un chico, era difícil si tenías dos senos, me cambie a la escuela de sasuke, que era mixta, y ay fui su novia muajaja, para envidia de muchas.

Hoy estudio en la universidad vivo con Sasuke, y espero en un futuro esperar el hijo que tanto quiere mi suegro.

Si lo se eso es extraño. Talvez luego les cuento como yo me folle a Sasuke ku ku ku.

Pero por el momento así fue como me gradúe del internado para señoritas, sazonara.

By dealizardi.


End file.
